


Taming One Of the Beasts!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: The three girls combined where like Cerberus, but take one away and you get....well you get Orthrus. Will a single hell hound be tamed or will it just go back to being a three headed dog?
Relationships: Daniela (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Taming One Of the Beasts!

You'd seen first hand just what the three daughters could do, but you had no idea you'd actually tame one of the three beasts.

"We have him cornered," the one named Daniela smiled, showing off blood stained teeth.

"Man blood," Alya smiled also as she looked down upon their victim. 

"We haven't cut open a man in a while," Pandora now smirked, allowing Alya to stab the man in the leg.

He screamed in pain as the sickle cut through his leg like paper. In a last ditch effort he reached into his pocket to pull out a gun. Daniela who'd been watching Alya drag him off hadn't realised he'd pulled out a gun until she heard the hammer click back. 

Thinking quick she pushed Pandora aside, taking the shot to the arm instead of her sisters heart, where the man had initially aimed. Daniela flew into a blind rage as Alya had now stopped dragging him. Her fingers clasped around the ribs caging his heart and tore them from his chest, she then reached in for that now. Tearing the still beating organ away to bite into as his eyes dulled with death.

"Are you alright?" her sisters now asked, looking to her blood soaked sleeve.

That night had been the most traumatising thing you'd ever witnessed in your entire life.

"Mother!" Alya called out.

The nine foot, six inch woman was there upon her call.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing the blood coating her daughter's arm.

"We weren't careful, mother."

"We didn't know he had a gun."

"Alright," she soothed them before tearing the sleeve from Daniela's dress.

"Pull it out, mother."

"It's in too deep this time, I'm afraid."

She turned as you now tried to get away.

"Wait!" you heard Alcina call out, wondering just who she was taking to you stopped anyway. 

A hand then grabbed you by the collar of your dress and dragged you into the main hall. Your hands instantly came up to try to ease the other end from your throat. You crumbled to the floor as the one that had dragged you, now let go. You couldn't help the cough as it came natural for you to catch your breath again.

"Tell me are you any good at removing bullets?" Alcina asked looking down on you.

Shaking your head got you nowhere as you were given the job anyway. If you didn't do it right or if you hurt them in anyway it was instant death and now you'd been chosen. That's what you get for looking instead of working.

"Sort her out," the Lady demanded before leaving you to it.

The three continued looking at you, eyes filled with want, want to tear you apart. But you had a job to do first, best to get that done before your impending doom. First off though you had no idea on what to use. Your impending doom was drawing ever so closer.

"What would you like me to use?" you instead ask her.

"Your commonsense," she jabbed back at you.

"This is going to hurt you more than it will hurt me, so what do I...."

In an instant she's got you by the throat.

"Who said it won't hurt you?" she asked as her sisters looked on with smiles upon their face.

"I'm sorry," you choke out as your fingers claw at hers to try to get her to loosen up.

She eventually let's go, leaving a hand mark around your neck. Once again you're coughing to try and clear your airway. Daniela then disappears upstairs leaving you to follow her. You collect what you think is going to help before knocking on her door.

"Enter," she lazily beckons you inside.

You step in and close the door behind yourself. She's laying on her bed, eyeing you closely as you get ready to take her arm. She offers it willingly, possibly to make you get it out as it's somewhat of a hindrance. Gently you hold her arm while fishing inside of her for the bullet, she turns to look at you wondering what the hell is taking so long.

"Get it out already!" she snaps.

You give a tug but the tweezers slip off again and again. 

"It's stuck," you grumbled as you keep trying.

Annoyed, she reaches out to take hold of the tweezers herself to pull until they slip off again. She frowns in return, letting you go back to working it out once more. Thankfully Daniela's brutality has unlodged it.

"You managed to loosen it for me," you tell her, tthough she doesn't seem all too pleased about it.

Eventually you managed to pull it free and set it down on the bed side table before cleaning her arm.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" you ask and she gives you a look. "Look I know as soon as I'm done here you'll just slaughter me too."

Daniela looked to the window, seeing the full moon shining bright in the star lit sky. Taking a chance with fate, you move the cloth to her face, in an instant she's got your wrist in her hand. 

"What are you doing?" she demands to know.

"I just thought if I'm to die I'd like to see just how you look without all the gore on your face."

"You're the weirdest maiden mother has ever allowed in here," she frowned at you.

"I'll take that as a compliment," you smile as she looked at you as if you were an alien.

"Maybe I should just do away with you now?" she glares.

You lower the cloth, dropping it back in the water then pull your hair aside to allow her access to your neck.

"You're bland too," she remarks.

"What because I don't put up a fight? Are you serious what good would it do me facing off against you?"

"I'm glad you know your place, even though the thought of sinking my teeth into you disgusts me greatly now."

"So I'm repulsive?" 

She's looking at you again. 

"You've some need to talk with that face," you frown.

"I'll have you know I'm beautiful," she smiles, flashing off blood stained teeth again.

"You need a wash!" you tell her as you grab the cloth again to bring to her face.

She grabs your wrist, glaring daggers your way.

"Let me at least see the non gory you," you say in a near whisper. "Please."

Her grip on your wrist loosens and she allows you to wipe her mouth clean of stale blood. You can't help but smile and lean in to now take those clean lips in yours, only her hand comes up to your throat again.

"You really are strange," she comments before bringing you closer to her.

As soon as your lips meet, she's already biting down on your bottom one, piercing it to smear blood all around your mouth as you both kiss passionately.

"Much better," she smiles as her mouth as well as yours in coated in your blood.

You found you couldn't quite tame the beast after all.


End file.
